


Too big to fit

by mazeekeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeekeen/pseuds/mazeekeen
Summary: Stiles smiled and with a last kiss, his hands opened Derek’s jean and went to explore his tight underwear. Raising his eyebrows, Stiles opened his mouth, surprised by the sheer size of his lover cock.“But Grandmother! What a big dick you have!” Stiles laughed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 357





	Too big to fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fic! And for the first time it's a Sterek (my love) and an Explicit rated. 
> 
> Some kind of fantaisies I always wanted to see but never found, so here we are!
> 
> English is not my native language so feel free to correct me if there is any typo or things I could upgrade :)

It has been two months since Derek and Stiles shared their first kiss. Two whole months. Stiles could still remember the rush of adrenaline he had felt after fighting a witch that thought she could overrule the Hale pack. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the body laying in the grass in the middle of a pool of blood. Not moving. He remembers running towards Derek and checking his pulse, tears running down his cheeks. Scott and Isaac kneeled beside them and pressed on the wound on Derek’s stomach, so no more blood could escape from its rightful place.

-

There had been a long moment of silence, seconds in truth but that felt like hours. Then Derek had taken a large breath, his torso rising from the ground. Stiles had cried harder and had let his hands run up and down the face of the werewolf, pulling at his hair and brushing his lips. Derek had watched him with alpha red eyes, breathing soundlessly, just observing and letting Stiles make sure he was still alive. Gently, he took the wrist of the teenager in his hands and placed a kiss in his palm, making Stiles gasp. Derek raised his upper body and kissed Stiles without thinking too much about it.

Their first kiss had tasted like blood and tears.

Stiles reacted after a few seconds and gripped the back of Derek’s head, burying his fingers in his hair, touching the unhurt skull. They kissed with passion, moving their lips, and biting a few times, making Stiles moans and his blood go all south.

A loud sound made them break apart: a body falling on the ground. Isaac groaned and apologized, having dropped the body of the witch that they were going to bury deeper in the woods after burning it.

Stiles took a step back, his hands running nervously in his hair and a laugh escaping his lips: “So… That happened…”

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, his eyes still red.

“Me? Dude! Are you alright ?!”

“I’m fine Stiles. I’m a werewolf, I’ll heal.” Derek approached him and took his jaw in his hand, leaning down to smell the crook of his neck.

Stiles gulped. “’m fine.”

Derek straightened up and looked Stiles in the eyes. The betas were all moving around them, packing away proof of the fight, not surprised of the declaration that was happening before their eyes. Stiles took his courage in both hands and raised himself on tiptoe to press a second kiss on Derek’s lips, more chaste. A kiss to show one’s love and how much he had been scared to lose him. Moaning, Stiles opened his lips and Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. His right hand moved from his jaw to his cheek and a playful thumb went at the corner of Stiles’ mouth, stretching his lips more open.

Stiles blinked a few times when Derek stepped back and joined their hands in a tight grip.

“I’m driving you home.”

Stiles simply nodded, too lovestruck to answer.

-

That was two months ago. And although they had had some sensational making out session, Stiles wanted more. But Derek always stopped moving and stepped away when Stiles tried to let his hands run on the front of his pants.  
And Stiles wanted everything except to pressure Derek into doing more. Not like she did. Never.  
The teenager was ready to wait until his boyfriend was ready for more, and oh boy what a day it would be.

-

The next pack meeting was held a few days later at Derek’s loft. Since he had accepted to let Lydia decorate it a bit ‘just to show someone lives here Derek’, they reunited once a week to exchange about potential threats but mostly to gossip and watch movies. Stiles could not be prouder of the leader Derek was becoming. He was really starting to accept the ‘Pack Dad’ role, helping the pups, and talking with them instead of yelling and throwing them into walls.

It was Friday night, and they were all reunited to watch the last shows Netflix had added and that they decided to follow together. Sitting in a circle on the different couches, Stiles was half laid down on the soft leather couch in the middle, his legs tangled with Derek who mimicked his position on the other side of the couch.

Leaning down to grab some Cheetos in the bowl on the floor, Stiles’ foot pushed against Derek’s thighs and he felt him go rigid. Stiles muttered a small “Sorry” and moved his foot away. Eyes fixed on the TV; he did not see the small frown of Derek’s eyebrows, smelling his upset scent.

After the first two episodes, Stiles began to lose interest in the murder fiction that was playing on the screen, they saw enough murder on a weekly basis, thank you very much. He turned on his back and started to play with his phone, checking the last news on Twitter. Unconsciously, his left foot started to rub against Derek’s inner thigh, getting closer and closer from his genitalia. While scrolling on his feed to refresh it, Stiles licked his fingers clean from the Cheetos he kept eating. Feeling eyes on him, he raised his head and saw that the whole pack was watching him.

“What?”

“Nothing” Scott said quickly.

Stiles raised a curious eyebrow and turned his head to look at his phone. The sight of Derek stopped him in his movement. Derek and his deliciously reddened cheeks. Derek and the bumps he could see behind his upper lip. Derek that was clenching his fists and breathing kind of heavily. And oh, yeah, that’s a boner. With a devious smirk on his lips, Stiles pushed his foot a little higher, feigning ignorance. He let his toes brush gently on the bump hidden by Derek’s dark jeans in a circling motion. With twinkling eyes, Stiles took some more Cheetos and quickly eat them before licking, slowly, seductively his fingers, feeling that Derek was watching him.

A hand on his ankle stopped his movement, right on Derek’s junk, and raising his head Stiles pushed down on it, watching Derek take a large breath. His eyes turned a deep crimson red and without giving an order, the betas stood up and left the loft with giggles.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? Nothing, dear.” Stiles laughed and rubbed his foot more forcefully.

“Stiles…” Derek’s canines showed and made him look like a fierce beast that caused a shudder run through Stiles. “Don’t tempt me…”

“I’m not.” Stiles pushed himself up and climbed above Derek, placing a kiss full of promises on his lips. “I’m offering.”

Stiles laid down on his boyfriend and moaned when their pelvis touched, feeling the warmth and the growing size of his bulge. Kissing him again, Stiles pushed his hips down, biting Derek’s lips when he opened his mouth in a cry and mewled when two strong hands grabbed his ass. “Harder Der’” whispered Stiles, leaking, and sucking at his earlobe. Derek pushed Stiles’ hips down, creating the most delicious friction between their cocks. Stiles raised himself a bit and locked eye with Derek, his hand traveling down.

“Can I?”

Derek nodded, his cheeks flaming hot.

Stiles smiled and with a last kiss, his hands opened Derek’s jean and went to explore his tight underwear. Raising his eyebrows, Stiles opened his mouth, surprised by the sheer size of his lover cock.

“But Grandmother! What a big dick you have!” Stiles laughed.

Derek froze and stopped massaging Stiles ass, an embarrassed look in his eyes. “Stop. It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry. You know me. Always saying stupid when I’m stressed out.” Stiles apologized, cradling his cheeks between his hands. “I’m sorry baby. I love it. I want to show you how much.”

Looking into his eyes, Derek could see that he was honest and trusted the boy to not make him feel strange and freak like, like she had. Stiles would never mock him for something he had no control over.

“Okay”

With a blinding smile, Stiles lowered himself on Derek and tucked him out of his boxer. Half hard from the embarrassment, his dick was rapidly growing to reach the 11 inch he knew it would. Stiles exhaled and placed his face against his pelvis, his cheek resting on his inner thigh and loudly inspired two times.

“Smell so good… Fuck, you look amazing.”

Derek made a small noise, his hands moving to entangle in his air.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah baby, I’m gonna take care of you”

Stiles licked a tentative line at the base of Derek’s dick, relishing in the way his hands tightened his grip in his hair. His left hand cupped his balls and rolled them gently while he kissed the red head, licking the precum that was leaking out. Stiles moaned when his tastebuds felt the strong taste of pure male. With a few more licks to make it wet and shiny, Stiles started to lower his head, his mouth as wide as he can to take the growing width.

A groan escaped from Derek’s lips from where he had closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the couch. It has been years since someone gave him head, and it was never Stiles with his pretty stupid mouth. His right hand still at the back of his lover’s skull, Derek pushed it a bit and apologized quickly when Stiles gagged, surprised. Stiles ran a hand on his thigh, tugging his balls to show him that it was alright. Like he did when they first kissed, Derek placed his thumb on the corner of Stiles mouth and pulled it a bit so he could thrust more. Stiles let his throat relax and took more of Derek in his mouth and swallowed around him. Alternating between licks and sucks to breath, Stiles felt more and more confident and breathed through his nose when he took more than a half of Derek.

Moaning, Derek pushed Stiles head who choked and began to cry at the sheer pleasure that he was feeling by being manhandled. Shaking, Derek asked Stiles to stop before he came. Stiles cleared his throat when he crouched, tears running down his cheeks and a wet spot growing in the front of his jean.

“But I want you to come in me!”

Derek stood up and took off his shirt before grabbing Stiles by the ass and lifting him up.

“Me too. Just not that way.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes! Yes! Let’s go!”

Carrying Stiles to his bedroom was easy for Derek and his werewolf muscles. Opening his door with his foot, he laid Stiles down on his stomach and wasted no time to remove his jean and underwear.

“Wha- Oh” Derek licked strongly at Stiles’ asshole, his tongue flat and spreading his ass cheeks to have a better access, running his nose along the crack.

“Taste good” Derek pushed his tongue in the tight ring of muscle, pleased to feel it break easily. “You played with yourself? Couldn’t wait for me?”

“Ah-Always want you Der-” Stiles moaned loudly, pushing his ass against the hot mouth, a shiver running along his spine when he felt two big fangs scraping at his tender flesh.

Derek made a point to let Stiles’ cock alone, wanting him to come on his tongue, just like he did when he sucked his dick like a whore. Licking and pushing his tongue in and out, Derek made a mess of Stiles asshole, making him all wet and blinking at him, the rim reddened. With a last kiss on the opening, Derek pushed his tongue inside, deeper than before and savored the mewling noise Stiles was making, smelling his tears and semen. His own cock was hurting with how full of desire he was, his balls hanging heavily between his legs, but he wanted to make it good for Stiles too. He deserved a first time that he would remember.

Quickly grabbing some lube, Derek spread it on himself and pushed some in Stiles, working him with big rough fingers.

“You sure you want this?”

Stiles nodded but Derek did not move.

“Yeah. I want this. Want you.”

Derek closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his wolf going crazy at the smell of their scents mixing with their semen, creating the most delicious thing Derek ever smelled.

Gripping Stiles by the hips, while his upper body was laying boneless on the mattress, Derek aligned his cock and gave a small push. Too contracted, Stiles hole twitched but did not open. Derek groaned, feeling his arousal grew more and more uncontrollable at the sight before him. Extending his two thumbs from where his hands rested, Derek pushed them inside, making Stiles moan, and opened his asshole so he could fit his dick in. With sweat rolling down his forehead, Derek pushed his cock in the tight heat, relishing at the feeling of finally becoming one with the love of his life. More tears escaped from Stiles’ eyes and he gripped the cover in tense fists, his body becoming tense.

Derek ran a hand up and down his back, stopping the movement of his hips. “Shh, I’m in baby, it’s okay.”

After waiting a few minutes for Stiles to become more accustomed with the new feeling of being full, Stiles rolled his hips and murmured to Derek that he could continue.  
Derek smiled, happy to end the torture that was waiting. Grabbing Stiles’ waist and making an in and out motion, Derek pushed more and more of his dick. Never stopping moans were escaping Stiles’ mouth, muffled by the cushion he had put under his face. Derek was letting out groans, exploring Stiles body with his hand, while keeping control on his hip’s movements.

“Told yo- hmmm” Stiles closed his eyes with a moan when Derek stabbed his prostate. “I could take you.”

Derek laughed, laying on Stiles’ back. “Oh baby…” Securing his left hand on his waist, Derek moved the other one on Stiles’ shoulder and gripped it tightly. “I’m not even half in” Stiles didn’t have the time to open his eyes that with a strong thrust Derek pushed inside his lover that arched his back, only Derek hand on his shoulder stopped him from hitting the headboard. A cry escaped Stiles lips, followed closely by moans, louder one after another. Derek began to thrust mercifully into the pliant boy, abusing his prostate. Stiles’ rim was clenching, and his dick kept coming and coming, sensation too much for his body. Pushing Stiles’ torso into the mattress and lifting his ass so he could be above and thrust at a better angle, Derek’s left hand gripped the corner of Stiles mouth and pulled his head back. With his fingers still in his mouth, Derek kissed Stiles in the sloppiest and naughtiest kiss he ever shared, licking at his palate and at the rough face of his tongue. Derek relaxed his back by rolling his shoulders and let go of Stiles’ hip, moving his hand from his face to his shoulder, thrusting back and forth furiously in the tight heat around his dick.

“’M gonna come” Derek groaned, sucking, and biting at Stiles’ nape.

“Yea- In me- ah!” Tears flowing down his cheeks, eyes tightly shut, and mouth opened, Stiles could not stop moaning, his limbs trembling from the overwhelming sensation.

“Come in- in me”

Derek licked his nape in approbation and rested his forehead on the sweaty back of his lover. All his muscles were tense except for his hips that were still moving in and out, picking up a rhythm that told Derek was close to his release. With one last push that pressed Stiles a bit more into the mattress, Derek started coming in the deepest place of the boy, pushing his scent and his seed in the most private place. His dick, pulsing and shaking, kept releasing spurt of come after spurts, distending Stiles’ lower abdomen. With a last gentle bite on his neck, Derek pulled his dick out, covered in the white liquid that quickly began to pour out of the abused hole. Smirking, Derek turned Stiles on his back and started to push the come back in him with his thumb.

Stiles groaned, eyes still closed, and stomach covered in dried and fresh semen. His dick that had remained untouched during their mating was lying, limp and empty.

“So good for me. Bred you so good baby.”

Stiles made a small sound while Derek has pushing the last of his semen inside, teasing the red muscle of his rim. Derek took a sleepy Stiles in his arms and got them both under the covers, and he laid in the silence, inhaling their scents. Already planning the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so feel free to correct me if there is any typo or things I could upgrade :)
> 
> Always love to read your comments!


End file.
